The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of Dianthus, botanically known as Dianthus sp. and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘KLEDG14178’. ‘KLEDG14178’ originated from a branch mutation found on the proprietary dianthus line ‘DSU 2011 0033’ (unpatented).
In June 2011 ‘KLEDG14178’ was discovered as a mutation from the proprietary dianthus line ‘DSU 2011 0033’ in Stuttgart, Germany. ‘KLEDG14178’ was first vegetatively propagated in June 2011 in Stuttgart, Germany by vegetative stem cuttings. ‘KLEDG14178’ was found to reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation via vegetative stem cuttings in Stuttgart, Germany.